


Just Fake It for Me

by angelicafi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Michael-centric, Multi, Size Kink, Smut, gotta love handies, tiny dick!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Michael Clifford doesn't have as huge of a dick as everyone assumes.</p><p>Title from Shameless by All Time Low</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fake It for Me

**Author's Note:**

> listen fam i love tiny dick!5sos so much and i love when humiliation goes with it lezgo

So, Michael Clifford doesn't have as huge of a dick as everyone assumes. So what? Only the people in his band knows, since he hasn't had time to hook up with anyone since he started touring with them as a virgin, and it's not even a big deal. I mean, well. It's a big deal to him, but it doesn't matter to anyone else, right?

Okay, well, it started mattering to Ashton a long time ago.

The first time they saw each other naked was way back in 2012 when Michael looked about 14 and they were sleeping over together. Ashton had assumed that it would get bigger; the kid was young, right?

Wrong, a big fat wrong. Through the years, Ashton's become completely fascinated with the way Michael's cock hasn't grown past maybe two inches, probably two and a half when he's hard (which Ashton has fantasized about maybe more than he'd like to admit). He tries not to think about it, but more often than not his thoughts are on Michael's smaller-than-average dick when he wanks.

Fortunately, he's not alone in this predicament, this strange fascination with Michael's cock. One drunken night, a night when Michael had stayed in to play League of Legends, Ashton had let it slip that he's thought about Michael's cock  _maybe_ more than he should. Calum had slurred out that he, too, found the fact that Michael was tiny kinda hot. Luke, the only sober-ish one in the group, had giggled softly and told them that they shouldn't be talking about it but he thought about it too sometimes. So, the three of them were in this together, at least.

Michael is currently in the shower, He's singing their own songs, and loudly at that. His ego is undernourished; he's expecting an abundance of compliments from his bandmates when he gets out of the shower. He towels himself off, wrapping the blue terrycloth around his waist loosely. When he exits the bathroom, his bandmates are discussing something serious, sitting in a triangle on one of the twin beds. They instantly shut up when Michael enters the room, Ashton swatting Luke and shushing Calum.

"What are you guys talking about?" Michael asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Calum squeaks quickly.

Michael huffs. "Fuck you guys." He turns towards his suitcase and rummages through it, pulling out a pair of boxers. He turns back around and drops his towel, about to tell them off, before he realizes that all four sets of eyes are not on his; rather, they're on his dick. And yeah. They're basically drooling.

Michael can't bring himself to do anything but let them stare, can't even snap his fingers to get the attention back on his face. He's frozen still; slowly hardening under his bandmates' harsh gaze.

"Got such a pretty dick, Mikey," Ashton whimpers without thinking and  _shit,_ a drop of precum pushes itself from Michael's now fully hard cock.

"You're fucking  _tiny,_ Mike," Luke taunts, making the older boy whimper. "Bet even if you weren't a fucking virgin you wouldn't please anyone with that little thing."

" _Fuck,"_ Michael whines, can't even think, can't even figure out what the fuck is going on but he doesn't care, all he wants is for the other three to keep doing what they're doing.

That's when Calum speaks up. "Thought you'd grow when you were hard, can't believe you don't, it's fucking pathetic, you're so tiny.  _God,_ Mike, you're so small."

Michael makes a noise that strongly resembles a squeak and whispers out a quiet "please".

Ashton steps forward and grasps Michael's hand, pulling him onto the bed and laying him down. The other three boys surround him, making him nervous and aroused.

Before he can even think, Calum's hand is around his dick, engulfing it. He really  _is_ tiny, he realizes, the thought hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"God, Michael, you just fucking disappear into his hand, so tiny you don't even poke out the top of Cal's hand," Luke tells him, and Michael looks down again, watching as his dick gets swallowed into the shadow of Calum's palm. He looks up, meeting Luke's eyes and letting out a whine when Calum flicks his wrist.

Within a matter of seconds Michael is nutting off, spurting all over Calum's hand. He takes a deep breath as well as he can, his post-orgasm haze making it impossible to realize that he just came in less then two minutes.

He opens his eyes, not even realizing he closed them, and sees three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"You just came in a minute and a half," Ashton informs him.

"Oh," Michael replies studiously and yeah, oh. His bandmates just watched him get a handjob, or  _gave_ him a handjob, and none of his homoerotic fantasies could've measured up to it.

"You guys think I'm a freak, don't you?" Michael asks them and immediately Ashton is at his side.

"Of course we don't think you're a freak, Mikey. We love you no matter what."

"Yeah, you and your tiny dick," Luke teases, and it makes Michael want to cry, he's got the best bandmates in the whole world.

Calum wipes the cum off his hand on his shirt and strips it off quickly, his hard nipples pressing into Michael's back. He hadn't even realized how hard he was until now, didn't even think about it. Michael seems to realize this too, because before Calum can say "please", Michael is pushing him on his back and spreading his thighs.

Michael unbuttons Calum's jeans and the younger boy easily lifts his hips. Calum's jeans slide down his legs, and Michael's mouth is around him and it's better than he ever anticipated, Michael's mouth warm and tight. He looks over, seeing Luke and Ashton with their hands down each other's pants, and he groans. Michael looks up through his eyelashes and once he sees the attention is not on him, he takes Calum as deep as he can, gagging during the process. Calum pulls Michael's hair until the older boy is off his dick.

"Easy, Mikey," is all he says and the older boy is nodding quickly, mouthing Calum's cock again before taking as much in as he can. He bobs his head quickly, and before he knows it he's choking and sputtering because of Calum's cum down his throat.

He swallows as best he can and pops off Calum's dick, seeing Ashton and Luke slumped against the wall.

Michael falls asleep contently that night.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
